Cemburu?
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: trafalgar law. Ikut berlayar dengan kru topi jerami. Karena ia sempat menolong luffy. Dan kelihatannya, law sangat akrab dengan Nico Robin. Dan itu membuat seseorang cemburu. Hee? Siapa itu?


Author : Noki is One Piece Lover  
rated : T (teen)  
genre : Romance,humor? Maybe..  
tittle : Cemburu?

Summary : trafalgar law. Ikut berlayar dengan kru topi jerami. Karena ia sempat menolong luffy. Dan kelihatannya, law sangat akrab dengan Nico Robin. Dan itu membuat seseorang cemburu. Hee? Siapa itu?

Warning : shounen-Ai,gaje,abal,aneh,gak nyambung,hancur,berantakan,gak sempurna,oneshot, de el el.

Tolong di review yah! Senpai-senpai ku! Soalnya aku author baru di ffn - -"

Suatu hari,dikapal thousand sunny...

"law-kun! Ayo makan siang!,kau tidak ingin ketinggalan bukan?"tanya nami skaligus menawarkan makan siang pada law.  
"hn,, tentu saja." Jawab law datar ,atau cool? Ah,lupakan..

Di ruang makan~...

"hei law! Ayo cepaat! Kami sudah lapar!~" ucap sanji,luffy,chopper,usopp,dan franky.  
"yohohoho...~~" hanya tawa yang keluar dari mulut si brook  
"..." tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut zoro,robin,dan bepo (beruang law)

Lalu, law dan nami masuk. Nami duduk di depan robin, sedang kan law langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri robin, namun robin hanya tersenyum ramah.

"lama menunggu,hm? nona manis?" tanya law menggoda.  
"tidak juga" jawab robin santai dengan senyum. Namun,di satu sisi, ada seseorang yang sangat cemburu dengan kedekatan law dan robin.  
'cih, kenapa begitu dekat nya sih?' bathin seseorang yang langsung duduk dan makan siang bersama kru topi jerami lainnya.

Setelah selesai makan siang..~

"err.. semuanya, terima kasih atas makan siang nya ya,semuanya. Aku dan bepo akan pergi ke new world sekarang, haha.. sampai ketemu lagi ya, semua. Oh iya, jangan lupakan aku ya, nona manis."ucap law pada kru-kru topi jerami terutama pada robin.  
"cieeeee" sorak semua kru. Minus beberapa orang.  
"huaaaaaa! Robin-chwaan ditaksir law!" sanji menangis-nangis gaje.  
"hee? Kenapa pada bersorak?"tanya luffy bingung sendiri.  
"yohohoho.." tawa brook.  
"cih!" gumam zoro yang untung saja tidak di dengar siapapun. Akhirnya law dan bepo pergi dari kapal thousand sunny. Setelah kepergian law, semua kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Luffy,usopp,chopper dan brook tertidur di dek berumput. Nami berada di ruangan kerjanya untuk membuat peta. Sanji sedang mencuci piring di dapur,franky sedang mengecek bagian bawah kapal dari zoro duduk di kursi lipat milik nami sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala nya. Robin berada di depan matanya, duduk di kursi lipat sambik membaca buku arkeologis.

"kenapa kau begitu akrab dengan nya?" zoro buka suara.  
"hm? Apa maksud mu tuan pendekar pedang?" tanya robin balik pada zoro. Karena bingung akan pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dari mulut zoro.  
"kenapa kau begitu akrab dengan si LAW itu?" tanya zoro ulang. Dengan penekanan pada kata LAW.  
"memang nya kenapa,tuan pendekar pedang?" bukannya bertanya,malah balik bertanya.  
"aku cemburu"ucap zoro sambil menutup mata kanan nya yang tidak terkena luka. Ya,mata kiri zoro luka dan akhirnya buta. Dan selama 2 tahun terpisah dengan para nakama nya, ia berubah kuat dan sedikit merubah penampilan nya. Dengan baju seperti kimono berwarna hijau. Begitu pun dengan robin. Penampilannya sangat berubah. Rambut hitam panjang sepunggungnya , dengan kacamata gaya yang bertengger di keningnya,paras nya yang manis. Membuat semakin mempesona di mata zoro. Oke, back to story..  
"fufufu.. bercanda mu terlalu serius. Tuan pendekar pedang"ucap robin sambil tertawa kecil.  
"aku memang serius!" jawab zoro dengan semburat merah yang semakin bertambah jelas di wajah nya yang menurut author lumayan tampan. Hahaha.. baiklah, kembali ke fic gaje ini,  
"fufufu...kenapa kau begitu seriusnya mengatakan cemburu,tuan pendekar pedang?"tanya robin yang masih saja tertawa kecil. Gila ya? #di cien's fleur robin.  
"karena aku menyukaimu.." ucap zoro.  
"fufufu.. eh? Kau bilang apa?"tanya robin memastikan.  
"aku menyukaimu"ulang zoro yakin.  
"be..benarkah?" tanya robin tak percaya  
"hm," jawab zoro mantap.  
"aku juga. Tuan pendekar pedang" jawab robin santai. Namun semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.  
"hee? Benarkah itu?" tanya zoro yang mulai tumbuh bunga-bunga sebagai background nya #lebay  
"ya.." balas robin.

Hening..

"jadi.. kau menerima ku? Robin?" tanya zoro membuka keheningan.  
"menurut mu?" tanya robin balik sambil tersenyum.  
"menurut ku.. ya! Tapi kita rahasiakan hubungan ini dari yang lain. Bagaimana?" tanya zoro berharap.  
"tentu.. tuan pendekar pedang."

End,,  
gaje? Aneh? Abal? Gak masuk akal?

Tolong di review ya,,

Arigatou gozaimashita! ^^v


End file.
